


Who Needs Tomorrow?

by Bh9



Series: Catalyst [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bonding, F/F, Feels, Smut, quinntana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bh9/pseuds/Bh9
Summary: Set at the reception of I Do. Interactions between Quinn and Santana throughout the party. Some parts edited out.'If this wasn't Quinn, she'd be sure she was flirting, and had been most of the day.'





	1. Flawless

**Author's Note:**

> Includes set up for sequel.  
> Edited 21/06/17.
> 
> First 2 chapters written in 2013, last chapter written in 2017.  
> I'm not a fan of the way it is written (both points of view), though I like to think the sequel is better quality and is from one pov.

*EDITED: 21/06/2017* (I promise the sequel is better lol)

Disclaimer: I do not own glee etc

Summary: Set at the reception of I Do. Interactions between Quinn and Santana throughout the party.

A/N 1: This begins between their conversation at the bar (you're killing it in that dress) and Just Can't Get Enough.

...

Flawless

 

They were a good two thirds into the night, making a fair dent into their second bottle of wine; when they finally collapsed at a vacant table. Taking a large gulp from her quickly dissipating glass; Santana began a conversation that had been playing on her mind since that morning at the non-wedding.

"So," Santana lent forward across the table so Quinn could hear her over the third Michael Buble song in a row. "Now that you've ditched your 'bicycle'; what's next on the agenda? Or should I say who?"

After taking a moment to understand the question; Quinn smirked as she rolled her eyes at the typical Santana point of interest. "Trust you to ask who my next conquest is when the sheets aren't even cold yet!"

"Hey, you know what they say.." Quinn raised an eyebrow in question. "The best way to get over someone is by getting under someone else." Santana grinned mischievously at the look of humour mixed with disgust on Quinn's face.

"Only you." Quinn chuckled as her eyes followed the room.

"Besides; he never slept in your bed. You fucked in cheap motel rooms and the back of his car, there are no sheets waiting to cool." Santana stated her opinion matter-of-factly with her hands gesturing that she was merely stating facts.

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder." Quinn rolled her eyes, taking down another large gulp of the sweet, fruity wine.

"Look Q, just 'cause it wasn't romantic.. I mean, you got caught up in the whole student/teacher riskay-kinkyness of it all. I can't blame you, I have seen Bloomington.."

Santana continued, aware that the film reference was completely lost on her friend.

"I don't know. It doesn't change who you are, you know? It was an experience just like any other relationship. Every relationship that doesn't work out is just a lesson for the one that will." The corner of Quinn's lips tugged into a smile at the uncommon event of Santana being thoughtful. "Your lesson being; don't fool around with creepy, old, married men who probably have to take a pill to get it up." Aaaand she's back. Obviously not being able to stick to the heart to heart longer than a minute without throwing in an insult; Santana received a half-hearted slap to her arm.

"He wasn't that old Santana." Quinn rolled her eyes at the dramatics. "I guess you're right though. I don't even know why I went there. It can't even be classed as a relationship; it was just sex." Quinn allowed her eyes to wander again, sighing at her own stupidity.

"Well, well, well. Check you out! Quinn Fabray, former head of the Chastity Club having a relationship based completely and utterly on lust!" Santana snorted at the irony, happy to try and put a smile back on her friend's face.

"It was based on sex, not lust. At least, not from my side. Still, it is kind of ironic how the tables have turned. Me; sleeping around, and you just coming out of a committed relationship. You probably haven't been laid since Brittany!" Quinn laughed at her own realisation; a grin forming on her lips.

On the contrary, Santana had a frown embedded into her brow as she countered Quinn's remarks. "Firstly, you weren't sleeping around; it was one guy. Secondly, whether I am or am not getting laid, as you so eloquently put it, is none of your business. Lastly, how the fuck can you have a relationship of pure sex if you didn't lust for him at all?!"

"Check you out; does my filthy mouth offend you?" Quinn leant in towards Santana; smirk firmly in place as she raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"You are aware I'm from Lima Heights, right? I find it offensive for people not to use that language around me. I'm just not used to Little Miss Goody-Two-Shoes, holier-than-thou Fabray talking like she didn't spend every weekend at Sunday school." Santana triumphantly returned the smirk, before re-phrasing her question.

"So, were you even attracted to him? Or was it the Head Bitch in Charge in you looking for status and power?"

Quinn looked almost offended as she looked down into her wine, gently swirling it in her hand. "Of course I was attracted to him." Quinn brought her eyes to meet Santana's brown ones, before averting her eyes. "I guess.. I don't know, I don't really see what all the fuss is about." Quinn turned her head as though something interesting was happening over her shoulder.

Santana's eyes widened with the mix of questions swirling inside her head. Did she mean meaningless sex? Sex in general? As their eyes met hesitantly, Santana braved the question. "What do you mean?"

Quinn returned her gaze to the table between them, her fingers fiddling on anything in arm's length: a feeble attempt to distract herself from the hole she'd dug for herself. As a small blush crept onto her features, she quietly contemplated her meaning. "It's not how I thought it would be, you know? In books and films it's made out to be this big deal where your heart explodes and your body's on fire, and everything is just out of this world." Quinn rolled her eyes with a self-conscious shrug.

Catching onto what Quinn was saying, Santana attempted to ease the girl's worries; carefully taking her hand, silently letting her know it was okay to feel that way.

"Look Quinn, I'm not surprised you haven't experienced that and trust me, I've been there. Our first times were with Puck and let's face it, neither of us loved him and he is shit in bed either way." A small smile graced Quinn's lips at the reassurance. "And then, for me it was a long list of the same with various guys. It felt, I don't know… It didn't feel like nothing, it felt okay. I kind of hated myself the whole time but that was just 'cause well, I'm a big ole lesbian." Again Quinn's smile grew as she rolled her eyes at Santana's bluntness. "But more to the point, contrary to everything I used to preach, sex is just better with feelings." Santana shrugged as she leant back in her chair, retracting her hand.

Quinn contemplated what Santana had said as her friend continued, "You didn't love Puck and you didn't love your Professor. Of course, he was probably just as inept as Puck in the bedroom, so feelings couldn't have saved you there!" Santana winked as they both chuckled into their wine glasses.

After taking a while to process everything she'd just been told, a thought made its way into Quinn's head. "So if you're a lesbian- No, I mean, as a lesbian, how do you know Puck is bad in bed? Surely every guy is bad in bed to you?" Santana laughed incredulously as the blonde looked on; taken aback by the sudden outburst. "What?" Self-conscious, Quinn leant back in her seat with a frown.

"Q, yes, I'm a lesbian. Yes, guys do not turn me on. But when a guy thinks kissing you for five minutes and then humping you for three more is gonna get you off, you know he's a shit lay." Santana couldn't help smiling at Quinn's adorable enlightenment.

"So that's not what it's supposed to be like?" Quinn asked herself more than her friend. Immediately, embarrassed at revealing that information, she cut Santana off. "-I mean.. I guess, I don't have good luck in the bedroom, huh?"

"You can say that again!" Santana snorted, considering the fact Quinn had already gone through the trials of labour without even the comfort of knowing it was multiple-orgasms that led her there.

After a long while of giggling, catching their breath and giggling again, Santana sighed into her seat, finishing the last drop of wine. "Damn Q, you're what? 19, and you've never even had an orgasm –at least one that wasn't.. self-induced.." Santana burst into hysterics again, unaware of the glare burning into the side of her face.

"Ha ha, you're hilarious." Quinn deadpanned, not thrilled with the direction the conversation had turned.

Taking a deep breath, Santana calmed and looked Quinn in the eye before letting out a sigh. "No Quinn. It's actually not funny at all, to be honest. Suddenly everything's becoming clear." Quinn was intrigued, giving Santana a questioning look to continue.

"All the times you bitched at me, slapped me, made us run extra laps in cheerios.. You were just.. Sexually frustrated!" Quinn's face turned a deep shade of crimson as she slapped Santana's hand.

"Santana!"

"What?! I don't blame you! That's a long time to go without, you know.."

"Yes I know! And to be perfectly honest I'm more than uncomfortable with where we've ended up. I'm getting another round and then we're dancing. I can't deal with your wannabe-sex-therapist lecturing right now!"

Quinn huffed, striding away towards the bar as Santana casually clipped over her shoulder, "First session's free, but I'm not dishing out the goods for anything less than $100 an hour!" Santana chuckled to herself as she saw Kurt and Blaine set up their mics for what she was sure would be their campest performance yet. Deciding she should get back in Quinn's good books, she made her way to the bar.

As the intro music to Just Can't Get Enough began, Santana mentally patted herself on the back for correctly assuming their song would be as gay as ever.

"Are you ready for the musical interpretation of a big, gay, rainbow flag?" Santana gently elbowed Quinn, trying to get back to their light hearted banter from earlier in the evening.

Rolling her eyes, Quinn couldn't supress a grin as she raised an eyebrow in challenge to the Latina. "Because you shaking your ass with your ex cheer squad in a tiny skirt –practically gyrating on each other, then macking on one of them is so completely straight!" Santana's eyes grew wider with each word until she shoved Quinn in disbelief.

"Hey! Firstly, that is completely beside the point. The point being: Lady Hummel is a walking, talking gay pride parade. Secondly, how do you even know about that? And I would hardly call it macking, it was a peck at most." Santana rolled her eyes, her attention resting on the glass of wine placed in front of her.

"Word travels fast, what can I say?" Quinn grinned as she was finally out of the spotlight.

"Whatever, I didn't like that she moved on first okay? Especially with trouty mouth, it's like she chose him to specifically make me feel like shit!"

Quinn pondered for a moment, before giving in to her curiosity "So does it bother you that she's moved on, or that it's with Sam?"

Santana let out a sigh before picking up the wine Quinn had bought her. After taking a generous slug, she replied, "I guess it's 'cause he's a guy. I feel like I was just some experiment or something." Santana leant her elbows onto the bar, pulling a flower from an arrangement to her right, twirling it in her fingers.

"Santana, whatever it was, it was real. In the moments you shared, the time you spent together -it meant something. To both of you. Whether that changes her future, who knows? Maybe she's bisexual, pansexual, straight… it really doesn't matter. In your relationship, she felt love for you; just because she's happened to go for a guy now, it doesn't change what you had." Quinn's hand was gently resting on Santana's back, rubbing soft and soothing circles.

A small smile graced Santana's lips as she turned to meet the blonde's eyes. "Since when did we switch roles? I thought I was the therapist…"

Quinn let out a small chuckle as she brought the glass to her lips, waiving over the bartender.

"What can I get you lovely ladies?"

Quinn gave the man her sweetest smile as she leant over the bar, fingering the collar of his shirt. "I don't know, how about you let my friend here tell you how she likes it?" Quinn leant back with a raised eye brow, resting her hand on Santana's shoulder.

Santana gave a questioning glance to Quinn before relenting to the fact that she probably had a reason for being a complete cock-tease. She leant her chin on her fist and gave the barman a seductive smile.

"Of course! Anything for such beautiful women! How about I get the cocktail mixer and you can tell me exactly how you want it?" With a suggestive smirk of his own, the man turned to grab what he needed.

"Quinn, what the fuck?!" Santana sent Quinn a half-hearted glare with a small nudge to the waist.

"What? You're the one who taught me to never turn down a free drink!"

"He didn't offer you a drink, you went after him?"

Quinn smiled wide, leaning back onto the bar with her elbows as she faced the dance floor.

"So maybe I've gone up a league since you last drank with me."

Santana rolled her eyes and chuckled as the bartender returned with the mixer and various liquors. After dictating what to put in, it seemed like the wine hit both of their systems simultaneously, both laughing as Santana turned to watch Kurt and Blaine on stage.

"They may be the biggest Queens I've ever met but at least they can sing a good party song." Santana had a wide grin on her face as she watched her friends perform, cringing at their dancing every now and then.

"Oh look at you! Changed your tune haven't you! Come on, let's just enjoy being back home with some half-decent music and our semi-inebriated friends!" Santana rolled her eyes as she joined Quinn in dancing to the upbeat music.

Santana turned to the bar as the barman placed the lid onto the cocktail mixer.

"Uh uh uh!" Santana let her hand rest on the tender's, before taking the mixer from his hands. "I've got it from here." She smirked at the barman as he leered after her. Turning to Quinn, she grimaced. Santana hissed at Quinn, "Creeper!" Her face contorted with a mixture of horror, disgust and embarrassment for the man so clearly ogling her. Quinn simply laughed at her friend's reaction and continued to dance whilst Santana shook the mixer around.

By the end of the song, the drink had been thoroughly mixed and poured into two martini glasses. Abandoning their empty wine glasses, the duo took the cocktails to the dance floor.

...

A good few songs later, having left their empty glasses on a nearby table, the liquor was well into their systems as they passionately sung along to Kings of Leon – Sex on Fire with the rest of the party.

The alcohol causing both girls to lose any inhibitions had allowed them to relax more so than they ever had in each other's company. Quinn pulled Santana in close, wrists wrapped around the shorter woman's neck as she continued a line of thought she began earlier that night.

"Earlier, you told me everything sex shouldn't be." Quinn was drunkenly speaking into a startled Santana's ear as her thoughts escaped her lips.

Santana didn't know whether she should turn and run from this conversation or enjoy the naivety of her friend. It would be funny to wind her up with it the next time they hung out. She chewed on her bottom lip as Quinn continued.

"But that doesn't really help 'cause I mean, I knew it was shit; hello, I wasn't exactly screaming their names!" Santana couldn't supress the giggle she let out at the sound of her drunken friend's new found candour.

"From what you said though, I'm guessing not all your experiences have been like that." Quinn waited for acknowledgement, head still leant into Santana's ear.

Eventually, Santana complied "No, it hasn't all been like that." Santana tried to concentrate through her drunken haze, trying to see where Quinn was going with this.

Quinn hesitated before leaning back in to feed Santana's curiosity, "So, now that you've told me how it shouldn't be, maybe, you can tell me... how it should be?" Her eyes looked up to the room over Santana's shoulder, as she continued to slowly turn around the dance floor, despite the upbeat tempo.

Santana's brow furrowed, not quite understanding what she was being asked.

Did she want diagrams? A step-by-step guide? Sex for Dummies: how to have an orgasm?

She leant back to look into the hazel eyes she knew so well. The honesty in Quinn's eyes told her Quinn needed this. She needed to know if it was her going wrong.

"Look Q, it's nothing you're doing. From what you've said you made Puck and Professor Creep cum in under five minutes. You're definitely doing your part right!" Santana chuckled as she spoke into Quinn's ear.

"What's wrong with me? Why doesn't it feel like it's supposed to?" Quinn's voice was only just audible above the music, she sounded deflated and completely self-conscious.

"Q! I told you, it's not you! Some guys just think a bit of in-and-out is enough! Like their presence alone should be making you cream." Santana rolled her eyes at the thought, knowing all too well how it felt to be left unsatisfied.

"So..." Quinn may have been completely inebriated but she was still aware that this was close to the mark. "Umm, if it's not just about… in-and-out… what should it be?"

Santana's eyes bulged; how the hell do you answer that?! She shouldn't be talking the ins and outs of sex with her oh so straight, Christian friend!

"Quinn, sex is different for me than it is for you."

Confused, Quinn pulled back to give a questioning look to Santana, before being tugged back into their previous position.

"You know what I mean Q. I'm... gay. I don't have sex like you do."

Quinn let out an incredulous laugh before confidently correcting her friend, "Santana, that gives me all the more reason to ask you! A) You're a girl: you know how it's supposed to feel, and B) You fuck girls: so you know how to make them feel!"

Santana was shocked at the return of Quinn's colourful language and her the to-the-point bluntness. A smile graced her lips as she realised how right Quinn was. "You know Q, you're smarter than people give you credit for."

"Well, thank you; it's nice to finally be recognized!" Quinn joked as she leant back to give a smug grin to the brunette. "So," Quinn leant back to speak into the shorter girl's ear, "how should it be?"

If this wasn't Quinn or at the very least if she didn't sound quite as vulnerable when she asked, Santana would probably have come back with a suggestive remark, or quote one of her favourite movies "I could probably show you better than I could tell you..." But this was Quinn and she did sound vulnerable. So Santana picked her mind up from the gutter and hesitantly made her way through what she was sure to be a minefield of a conversation.

"I guess, most importantly, before anything even goes... down there... you should be turned on." Quinn scoffed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, only to be confronted with Santana's arched brow –daring her to pretend she'd felt that. "Kissing for five minutes doesn't turn anyone on; unless they're a nun, or they're making out with Mila Kunis; you fit neither criteria."

A small smile tugged on the corner of Quinn's mouth as she realised Santana was actually taking her seriously. Santana returned to Quinn's neck to continue where she left off.

"So, to clarify turned on, I mean... your panties should be soaked and you should be begging for a release." Quinn gulped audibly as Santana's face heated, almost mortified she was talking in such a way with her friend. After a slightly shaky breath, Santana continued. "So to get you there, they can, you know kiss you and touch you: neck, breasts, stomach, legs –anywhere really. Just not, you know, the goodies."

Quinn released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding as she laughed at Santana's euphemism. "The goodies?! Santana, I hope you don't call it that when you're having sex!"

Santana huffed, pushing Quinn back to give her a stern look. "Excuse me for trying to keep this somewhat PG-13! I didn't think you'd appreciate me calling it your pussy or some shit!" Quinn's face burned red as she pulled Santana back into the embrace.

"Santana! The room doesn't need to know what we're talking about!"

"The room is lucky to not know what we're talking about! It's not exactly on my bucket list to have awkward conversations about sex with one of my oldest friends!"

"San, I appreciate you doing this and for not calling it... that. If you're really uncomfortable we can stop." Quinn began pulling away, only for Santana to tighten her hold.

"Oh no! You don't get away that easily! Once I start, I don't stop until the job's done. And until it's done thoroughly." Santana smirked at her suggestive retort, happy that she wasn't the only one getting embarrassed tonight.

Quinn's eyes darted around the room, her heart racing in her chest almost in fear of having to reply to that.

"It's funny," Santana continued "I don't usually talk about this kind of stuff unless I'm actually... you know... doing it. Which brings me to my next point: talking is great foreplay too."

Quinn let the word dance around in her mind. Foreplay. It wasn't like she'd never heard of it, but it wasn't something she'd experienced. All of the things Santana was talking about had either never happened or did, but so briefly there was barely any point doing it at all.

"I mean, I don't know how graphic you want me to get Q, once you're wet, it's time to head downtown, if you catch my drift." Quinn rolled her eyes, there wasn't much of a hidden meaning there, she was pretty sure a ten year old would know what she was referring to.

"So, I guess me continuing is based on whether you've actually had a, you know... sorted yourself out..." Santana looked awkwardly around the room, inwardly cringing at her current predicament.

Quinn pulled her lip between her teeth, struggling to decide whether she should tell the truth and be further embarrassed, or lie, and have had the whole conversation be pointless.

Noticing Quinn's apprehension, Santana continued, slightly softer than before. "Have you... umm. Have you had an orgasm?" Santana's eyes were squeezed tight. This was definitely the most awkward conversation she'd ever had. Worse than the birds and the bees with her Abuela!

She almost didn't hear the response Quinn breathed out.

"I think so."

Inwardly; Santana cursed herself for allowing herself to be dragged into this. "Q, you'd know if you had." Santana felt the arms around her neck tighten in anxiety.

"This is so embarrassing." Santana wasn't sure if she was supposed to hear the whispered confession, so instead, continued the torturous conversation.

"So, this is where it can differ –as a lesbian, I mean. I don't know how many guys actually finger or go down on their girlfriends, but I would bet my life savings –which isn't that much, but that's not the point, that those who don't do it, experience way more fake orgasms than they'd care to admit!" Santana chuckled, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"So yeah, I don't really want to go into the mechanics of things, but this is where they'd... touch you, or go down on you, or both. I don't really know how to say any of this without going into details, but basically: thrusting his dick in and out of you won't make you cum. It's all about building it up until you think you're going to explode, and then... go hard or go home." Santana smirked at the song reference, aware that it was probably more than slightly distasteful.

Santana sighed before ending with a final comment "Not to get into logistics, but some women can't, or find it hard, to orgasm through penetrative sex. God gave us clits for a reason!" Quinn recoiled, feeling almost disgusted at the use of the word.

"Santana!" Quinn gave her a wide eyed look of shock.

"What?! It's true! Every part of our anatomy is there for a reason. The clitoris' sole purpose?" Santana leaned back into Quinn's ear, "Pleasure!" With a smirk, Santana stepped back and took in the blush forming on Quinn's face.

Quinn let out a conceding chuckle, shaking her head at what she knew she should have expected.

...

By now, the effects of the liquor had dulled copiously, and Quinn pulled Santana by the hand towards the stage, as the DJ announced that only twenty minutes remained of the night. The girls noticed Rachel and Finn preparing on stage as Time of My Life floated out of the speakers.

Quinn let out a small squeal along with most of the other girls, leaving Santana to roll her eyes at the cliché of a song choice. Real original Santana scoffed in her head. She was pulled from her inner complaining as Quinn grabbed her hand to spin round the floor. A smile instantly formed on Santana's lips as she returned the favour.

This was what she'd missed: joking around, dancing with her friends. She wouldn't admit it, but she'd missed Quinn a lot more than she'd expected to.

The girls sang the lyrics with the rest of the crowd as they continued to pull each other round the dance floor. As the song came to its close, the floor was filled with couples dramatically singing into each other's eyes –Quinn and Santana included.

...

The last notes of the song were drowned out by the next, with both girls realising it was the Finchel performance they knew they would hate to love. With the opening bars playing, it was clear it was a slow song. What else could they expect of Miss Berry? So Quinn pulled a hesitant Santana into her arms.

Somewhere into the second verse, Quinn heard Santana groan as she pulled her face into Quinn's neck. "Really? Do they have to eye fuck each other on stage?"

Quinn chuckled, despite the hyper awareness of Santana's breath against her bare neck. It was odd, they spent a long time talking in that position earlier, but the liquor dulled such slight senses. Yet now, Quinn felt a tightening in her chest with each breath that grazed her skin, butterflies swarming in the pit of her stomach as Santana smiled into her neck.

This was new. She'd rarely slow danced with anyone, let alone with a girl. And still, somehow, this seemed more intimate than almost anything she'd ever experienced.

Santana raised her head, leaning against Quinn's as she quietly hummed along with the melody.

Quinn took a breath as she looked up to the ceiling. "I've never slow danced with a girl before..."

Santana leant back to look Quinn in the eyes, not sure if this was Quinn's way of telling her she was uncomfortable. Instead, she was left almost baffled as Quinn smiled at her, eyes low.

"I like it." Quinn had a satisfied smile as she pulled Santana back into the embrace. Santana, on the other hand, was left relieved, yet confused. She smiled, brow furrowed as she contemplated the day's events.

If this wasn't Quinn, she'd be sure she was flirting, and had been most of the day.

Instead of reading too much into it, Santana simply enjoyed the moment. Dancing with who was now probably her best friend, listening to the voices of her past frenemies, and surrounded by people she once considered family.

Her inner musings were interrupted by a nonchalant statement of fact.

"They've stopped serving." The sentence hummed into her ear, leaving a tingling sensation running through her spine.

"It doesn't matter, it was over-priced piss water. I have a bottle of tequila in my bag upstairs."

Quinn leant back with a questioning look as Santana merely shrugged. "I didn't know if Schue would let us use our fake IDs."

"And you couldn't possibly go a night without booze?" Quinn was teasing her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, excuse me, but I'm pretty sure you've matched me drink for drink so far tonight. Care to see if you can keep up with the shots?"

Quinn smiled an evil glare before turning to pull Santana through the crowded dance floor and towards the elevators.

...

Upon reaching their floor, both girls were giddy with alcohol and good spirits as they dragged each other up the corridor. Santana pulled Quinn along before misjudging her balance and flying into the opposite wall, bringing Quinn with her. Quinn simply giggled at their ridiculous lack of co-ordination, as she pulled Santana backwards towards the door.

As the music continued to drift up from the hall below, Quinn joined in on the repeated lyric. "We've got tonight." Santana continued as Quinn fumbled with the key card.

"Who needs tomorrow?"

...

A/N 2: I hope you enjoyed the first installment! Please review/fave/follow :) x


	2. Are You Nervous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into what happened in the hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *EDITED: 21/06/2017*
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own glee etc
> 
> A/N:
> 
> In the last chapter I tried to keep as true to the script as possible for example, their actions in Just Can't Get Enough are reflected in the actual performance if you youtube it. I aim to keep as true to what happened as possible but obviously filling in the blanks.
> 
> Before I begin; I may have been slightly controversial with Santana's opinion in answer to a question in this. However, I stand by what I wrote as I not only feel it fits the situation but it reflects my own feelings on my own outing.. (hope I didn't give away too much)
> 
> sidenote: find me on tumblr at bh9uk

Are You Nervous?

 

Throwing her hands up in the air, Santana raced behind Quinn, "Tequilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"You realise it's gonna taste even more disgusting than usual without lime and salt?" Quinn grimaced at the thought.

Santana stopped in her tracks, spinning round to face Quinn, mockingly clutching her heart. "I'm offended that you think so little of me!" Quinn gave Santana a bemused expression as her friend grabbed her bag and began her search for the bottle. "Of course I brought salt and lime!"

Quinn laughed in enlightenment. She should have known; Santana never does things by halves.

"There you are!" Santana pulled the bottle out of her bag along with the salt and lime.

Making her way over to Quinn, who had abandoned her jacket and settled cross legged on the floor. "Really Q? There's a king-size in front of you, and you choose to sit on the floor?" Santana chuckled as she sat down opposite her friend. "Speaking of... why aren't we in a twin room?"

Quinn's heart raced at the realisation. Obviously she knew they would be sharing the bed, but that somehow didn't seem a problem when she was told by staff that they had no twins left. But that was before the drinking, before the oh so awkward sex ed, and before the ghost of Santana's lips on her neck had left her breathless.

"They were out of twin rooms. I figured you'd be happy to sleep in the tub." Quinn shrugged a shoulder, nonchalant as she attempted to side-step the inner panic-attack about their impending sleeping arrangements.

"You know Q, you're so funny." Santana gave a sickly sweet smile before unscrewing the bottle.

Rolling her eyes, Quinn didn't take the bait, instead bringing the conversation back full circle. "So, tequila. Are we really just gonna sit here drinking shot for shot until someone passes out?" Quinn enjoyed letting loose like everyone else, but drinking for the sake of drinking certainly didn't appeal to her.

Apparently contemplating the question, Santana thoughtfully rolled the lime in her hands. "Well, we could make it more interesting? I mean; as interesting as a drinking game can get with only two people.."

"I'm listening."

"Well, we could do like a mixture of Never Have I Ever and Truth or Dare? Basically, we can ask each other questions about each other, maybe stuff we wouldn't normally ask and then, if you don't want to answer you take a shot."

Quinn chuckled as she leant back on her hands. "After tonight, I don't think there's much I'll be too embarrassed to tell you!"

"I won't argue that!"

Quinn pushed herself up, suddenly excited for the game. "Me first! Hmm." Quinn pushed the salt shaker around in thought for a moment, before deciding on a question. "How long have you known you were into girls?"

"Wow Q, just jump right in there! No need to ease us in!" Santana rolled her eyes as an unnoticeable blush warmed her cheeks. She fiddled with the bottle, contemplating an early submission before braving the awkward and looking straight into Quinn's inquisitive eyes. "You can't really put a date on it. I mean, it was such a gradual process; I don't think I even understood what I was feeling for a good while. And even when I did, I told myself it was anything but that."

Head bowed and eyes on the bottle, Santana took a breath as she pondered what would classify as 'the moment'. "I mean, it started before, but it became a lot more noticeable in Freshman year. I didn't get what Britt and everyone meant when they spoke about boys. All the butterflies and weak at the knees crap; all I felt was queasy and uncomfortable. Then, we joined Cheerios and everything seemed to change. The locker rooms weren't as crammed like in Phys ed. Everyone was gossiping, and people expected me to join in. I couldn't just stare at the floor, like normal."

Santana chanced a glance at Quinn, who seemed to be taking in every word as though she had to memorize them. "I didn't really understand. Every time I'd changed in there my eyes didn't part with the floor tiles and now I was expected to look at people and talk like I wasn't about to have an asthma attack or some shit." Letting out a frustrated huff, Santana took a swig from the bottle, despite answering the question.

After grimacing, she continued. "So that's when I realised I had to make it clear –without room for bullshit. I didn't know why, but I felt the urge to prepare. I must have known deep down what was coming, 'cause I knew I had to avoid any possible come back. I needed to avoid locker room conversation, avoid showering with the masses, avoid any cheer position which could later be misconstrued. Everything just became ten thousand times harder than it should have been. I had to think and re-think every single thing; if people found out, what could they use against me?"

Santana chanced a glance at Quinn, who seemed to want her to continue. "It was crazy really. All I knew was that I was different, that I didn't get that heart rush around Puck or Finn, or any of them. The only time I felt anything close to that were the few times my skin would brush one of the girl's. Just an innocent, natural body reaction, yet I felt the need to jump straight into Puckerman's bed." Giving a sarcastic chortle, Santana allowed their eyes to meet again. "Then it was just years of denial, closet acceptance and finally, being dragged out the flannel closet, kicking and screaming." A small smile played on her lips, not quite reaching her eyes.

Quinn placed a hand on Santana's calf as she leant towards her. "Finn had no right to do that, he was completely out of line."

Santana's hand rested on Quinn's as she gave a half-hearted shrug. "You're right. He had no right. I don't think I was ready, not for my family to know, let alone all of Ohio. It scared me shitless, I lost my Abuela, and for a long time I was a complete paranoid-schizo both in school and out." Leaning her head to the right, Santana's gaze fell on their hands. "Saying that, I can honestly say I don't know if I'd change it. Looking back, if I wasn't thrown off the edge, I don't know when I would have come out. I was so shit scared, I'd probably still be in Narnia right now.

Santana pulled back, leaning on her hands. "Look at me now. I'm out and proud. Sure it literally felt like the end of my world and it'll probably 'cause me to need Botox way earlier than I should need it, but if I had the choice, I wouldn't go back. I have friends and family that love and accept me and a fresh slate for college. I've got faith my Abuela will find it in her heart to accept me, and until then, I just have to do her proud with the real me."

Quinn took a moment to let everything sink in. It was a lot of information to receive at 2AM. Still, a question rolled in the back of her mind. "Are you happy?"

Really? After all that information you're jumping straight on to the next one? "That's not a simple question."

Quinn's brow furrowed; it seemed simple enough. Are you happy? Yes or No.

"In general, and in perspective to my closet life? Yes. It's so much more relaxing to just be spontaneous instead of worrying about every single word or gesture. And at the same time, no. I've just moved to a new city with absolutely no idea about what I want to do with my life. I'm living off the money I was supposed to use for college, and it's been just over two months since my first real relationship ended."

Quinn's brow furrowed with realisation of her idiocy. What kind of question was that?

"I'm lost. I'm pissed off that Brittany took merely a month to replace me –the supposed love of her life. I'm scared that I've completely lost who I am. Most of all," Santana hesitated, taking a breath as she looked round the room, "I'm filled with the regret of pushing everyone away to be there for the same person that's dropped me for the next available helping hand."

"San, you know that's not how it is."

"Look, I know I ended it. This isn't about our relationship, it's about our friendship. I spent almost my entire high school career with Britt at my side, and when she wasn't there she was ringing me or texting me. Now, I'm lucky if I get a text asking about my weekend! The most significant relationship in my life ended, and I couldn't even cry on my bestie's shoulder 'cause it's her that's gone!" Exasperated, Santana leant back and stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, San. I know it doesn't change much, but I am. Though, you're not the only one that's feeling alone. Whilst you were attached to Britt's pinkie all that time, I went through some shit too, and could have used my best friend. Even if just to slap some sense into me." The corner of her mouth tugged as she shook her head slightly. "I'm not bitching or anything, I just think that maybe we could be there for each other now? I know I've missed having you there, even if your idea of help is to bitch people out!"

Santana laughed as she sat back up to face Quinn. "I guess we've both been too caught up in our own shit to think about each other, huh?"

"Yeah, well you more than made up for that tonight –putting up with that mortifying conversation!" Quinn threw herself under the bus to try and lighten the mood.

"Hells yeah! If I wasn't such an amazing person that could have totally killed my night!"

"Ever the modest being..." Quinn rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Q, I swear to God! I should be knighted, or made the Patriot Saint of Awkward Conversations or some shit 'cause only the will of God got me through that!"

Quinn let out a flabbergasted laugh. "Dramatic much?! It's not like you don't grace us all with your gutter mind, day in day out!"

"Yeah, but that's completely different! I was being the epitome of professional in that conversation! Calling Wanky didn't cross my mind once!" Santana argued as though this was a perfectly rational point to raise.

"Oh my God, Santana!" Quinn was clutching her stomach in laughter. "If you'd said that, you would have received a face of wine!"

Scoffing, Santana thrust the tequila into Quinn's hands. "Hey, I was literally Mother Theresa incarnate tonight! I didn't even sing the song I had prepared!"

Now more than confused, Quinn furrowed her brow. "So you skipping out on the entertainment is your way of being a good friend?"

"Well, whilst my song seems incredibly accurate, I'm sure it would have been a little distasteful due to the circumstances." Santana waved her hand in a gesture that would have made a lot more sense if Quinn knew what she was referring to.

"What was your song choice?"

"Speak Now –Taylor Swift. I wanted to keep in the wedding theme."

"Santana! Only you would choose a song about skipping out on your wedding day! Jesus, at least you scrambled together enough brain cells to not perform it!" Santana lightly slapped Quinn's hand, clearly unimpressed with the back handed compliment.

"Enough, it's your turn to talk." A little apprehensive, Quinn composed herself.

Santana had a million and one questions; some serious, others anything but. She decided to keep the mood light and opt for something less deep than the previous question.

"So who do you picture when you're... you know... doing… stuff. 'Cause it's clearly not working!"

Quinn's jaw dropped. She couldn't seriously be asking that question!

Throwing the lime at Santana, Quinn gave her an incredulous look. "What the hell Santana! You're so... I don't even have the words!"

"That's what she said!"

Quinn feigned a frown, "Further proving my point."

"Seriously Q! Answer the question or drink! Though, as your sex-therapist, I must recommend you find a new image for the spank bank!" Santana winked at her blushing friend.

Quinn took a long gulp of the tequila before roughly extending the bottle to Santana.

"Is Britt the only girl you... Did you crush on anyone else back at McKinley?" Santana eyed Quinn before answering boldly.

"Duh, I do have eyes." Quinn looked on, gesturing for her to continue.

"Nuh-uh. That wasn't the question. You want to know that, you have to wait till your turn again!" Quinn huffed at being outsmarted before snatching back the bottle.

"Have you ever had a girl crush?"

Quinn should have expected it. It was basically the same question thrown back at her. She hadn't. Not at McKinley. Not at Yale. But the distinct tightening of her chest told her that maybe tonight, that may have changed.

Quinn's hazel eyes latched onto the brown ones watching her as she slowly nodded her head.

Santana arched a perfectly shaped brow as she leant back to contemplate the new information.

Abruptly, Quinn stood and placed the bottle on the desk by the door. "This dress is uncomfortable, I'm gonna change into my PJs." Quinn turned and walked into the en suite, locking the door on a slightly baffled Latina.

Giving a small chuckle Santana decided to do the same, pulling herself up to dig through her bag.

In the bathroom, Quinn stared at herself in the mirror, leaning on the basin. What the hell was she doing? It's just a crush. A perfectly natural, run of the mill, crush. More than likely induced by the huge amount of liquor and complete lack of sex life. Just a crush.

Quinn took a deep breath before face-palming upon the realisation she'd stormed into the bathroom without her night clothes. More than slightly embarrassed, Quinn scrunched her eyes as she opened the bathroom door.

The sight she was met with upon opening them could not be described in any amount of words. Tanned arms were raised above their owner's head, as Santana pulled on a white tank top. As Quinn's eyes followed down the body, they were met with silky, caramel skin. That's right, no bra, just straight up Santana. And it didn't improve much beyond that. Pulling down the tank, Santana turned to reveal a red, lacy thong as the only other garment concealing her.

Heart pounding, breathing hitched and face burning hot crimson, Quinn swivelled round to face the bathroom. She softly cleared her throat, letting her presence be known. "I umm, I forgot my clothes."

Santana chuckled from the far side of the room. "So come get them? Don't go all modest on me now! It's nothing you haven't seen before!"

Quinn rolled her eyes as she made for her bag, secretly thankful that Santana didn't get awkward. Rummaging through it, Quinn stilled at the sudden heat radiating against her back.

"Besides, you've had me talking dirty to you all night." Santana's voice was low, husky and full of suggestion, before she sauntered straight into the bathroom as though nothing had been said.

Quinn gulped as she tried to control the rapid beat of her heart against her chest. She took off her dress with determination as a smirk graced her lips. Two could play that game.

...

Santana was only in the bathroom long enough to brush her teeth and mentally congratulate herself on her superior sexiness. However, all cockiness was lost when Quinn joined her at the basin, wearing nothing but some relatively see through, black lingerie.

Brow furrowed, Santana's brushing slowed almost to a halt as she watched Quinn squeeze toothpaste onto her brush. Meeting hazel eyes in the mirror, Santana silently asked what was going on, with the lean of her head and a raised eyebrow. All she received was a smirk but the gesture was certainly not lost on her. This could be fun.

Santana finished first, putting down her toothbrush and walking behind Quinn to the door, softly trailing a finger along her friend's back as she passed. Quinn tried to control the shiver brought on as she bit down on her toothbrush in an attempt to supress the sudden moan at the back of her throat. Maybe this was a bad idea.

Forcing herself to bring out her inner HBIC, Quinn stood tall in front of the mirror. She rinsed her mouth and checked her hair. After taking in some much needed oxygen, Quinn stepped out of the bathroom, heading straight for the tequila. Picking up the bottle, she turned to find Santana fiddling with her phone.

Quinn took a swig before resuming their conversation, "So, do you give? Do I win our little drinking game?"

Santana dropped her phone to the bed as she turned with her trademark smirk. "I don't think so Quinnie." She walked purposefully towards the blonde, noting how the hazel eyes were drawn to where her breasts could be found, under the somewhat see-through tank top.

Quinn gulped inaudibly as her hand with the tequila fell to her side. She pulled a sharp breath as Santana's fingers traced down her forearm before settling on the bottle. Brown eyes flickered to plump, pink lips before returning to slightly darker, hazel eyes.

Santana took the bottle and pulled it to her lips before bringing it down again. "Maybe we should play a different game?"

This couldn't be good. Quinn knew that look. It screamed trouble.

Despite the warning signs flashing in her head, Quinn nodded before moving to sit on the bed, legs outstretched, leaning back on her hands.

Not really knowing if this was a good idea, Santana continued anyway. She placed the bottle on the desk and turned to Quinn, ignoring the voice in her head telling her she'd regret this come morning.

Santana stepped forward, thighs touching the bed before kneeling on it in front of the blonde.

Quinn's mind was racing. Trying to work out what on Earth this game could be. Party games flew through her mind as Santana leant forward on one hand, hovering over her legs. Her mind didn't slow as Santana placed a tentative finger on her foot, slowly dragging it up to her ankle.

"Are you nervous?"

Oh.

It had been simultaneously expected and unexpected. Both dreaded and wanted. Quinn worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked Santana dead in the eye. "No."

The corner of Santana's mouth tugged as her eyes fell to the hand on Quinn. Now using all of her fingers, she lightly danced them up Quinn's calf, lightly motioning up and down. "Are you nervous?"

Again, their eyes met, and again Quinn replied. "No."

Eyes once again drawn to pink lips, Santana unconsciously licked her own. Almost hesitant, she brought her fingers up further, moving so her palm was moving softly up the creamy skin of Quinn's thigh.

In moving, Santana had leant her body closer, meaning their faces weren't too far apart. She could see Quinn's breathing becoming heavier with each rise and fall of her chest. Santana brought her line of sight to Quinn's eyes, their dark hazel burning into her.

Santana's voice was less confident, quieter, and almost inquisitive as she husked out the question. "Are you nervous?"

Clenching her insides, Quinn internally screamed YES! Before slowly shaking her head with a barely audible "No."

Santana took a deep breath; looking down at her hand. This had gone far enough. Anymore and things could take a serious turn. Absently mindedly rubbing her hand up and down the thigh, Santana brought her eyes to Quinn.

Expecting to see a look of angst, fear or disgust, a lump grew in her throat when all Quinn's eyes displayed was complete, unadulterated lust. As her breath hitched, she tentatively moved her hand up in an inch, moving towards Quinn's inner thigh. She was surprised when the legs beneath her parted easily, just enough to continue her movements.

As Santana watched her own hand continue its way up the deliciously, soft inner thigh, she felt a small moan escape her closed lips. As she'd pushed her hand up, Quinn had allowed her leg to fall wider, causing her chest to tighten at the willingness of her friend.

Not sure she could trust her voice, Santana took a moment to enjoy the skin beneath her as she gently coaxed her hand higher. With each movement, Santana felt the muscles contract with nervous pleasure under her touch.

Moving forward had caused Santana to straddle above Quinn's right leg and as she brought her eyes back to the lust-filled ones that watched her, she became aware that their faces were now merely an inch apart. Santana's heart jack-hammered against her chest as Quinn's warm breath covered her lips. Santana's eyes closed, as they rolled to the back of her head.

Unconsciously leaning closer, Santana whispered "Are you nervous?"

Quinn looked at the beauty before her, finding herself unable to lie.

"Always."

The husk caused Santana's heart to clench but allowed no time to think as her lips had already been captured. Her eyes sprang open at the contact, lips momentarily motionless as she took in the beauty before her. Coming back to Earth, Santana's lips remembered how to work as her lids fell closed once again.

The kiss was soft but passionate as Quinn attempted to portray every feeling Santana had given her, into it. Sucking on Santana's bottom lip, Quinn found herself leaning up, needing to be closer to the intoxicating presence above her. Santana obeyed, pulling her hand from Quinn's thigh into blonde locks, keeping those lips as close as possible.

She turned her head, running her tongue over Quinn's lower lip before tugging it between her teeth.

As Santana pulled back slightly, Quinn's lip retracted with a pop, seemingly lighting a fire under the blonde. She pulled Santana down with her hand on the back of the brunette's neck, instantly seeking entrance with her tongue.

Allowing herself to be explored, Santana brought her hand down the cream neck, softly stroking her thumb across a moving jaw.

Quinn allowed her hands to seek solace in the luscious locks that surrounded her before pulling them down Santana's back, sides, then finally clenching at the material covering her abs.

Santana tore her lips from Quinn's immediately replacing them on the tender skin of her neck. She kissed up her jaw only to return back to her neck, kissing and sucking down the column.

Quinn's eyes rolled back in her head as she stretched her neck, giving more access to the skilful lips arousing her.

Santana kissed up the skin and behind her ear before taking the lobe between her lips, sucking, licking and tugging it between her teeth. Quinn's body reacted by forcefully pulling Santana's body downwards by her tank top, letting out a small moan as she did.

Santana let hot, heavy breaths blow into Quinn's ear before letting out a gasp as Quinn had unknowingly raised her thigh to the throbbing between her legs. She strangled out a curse before leaning back to look Quinn in the eye.

It had been innocent. Quinn was just reacting to the torturous breaths, squirming in anticipation when her thigh had connected. But now her eyes were dark. Hearing Santana's reaction turned her on more than the actions being done to herself.

Santana only looked for a moment before re-capturing those perfect, pink lips, working expertly to illicit an earthy groan from the woman beneath her.

Warm hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her hips down, only to be re-acquainted with a purposeful thigh. Santana's mouth instantly fell open as she sucked in a loud breath, attempting to keep herself in reality. Her body reacted without permission as she ground her hips into a waiting thigh. Mouth still hanging open, her head fell back as she let out a load moan of satisfaction.

Quinn watched the erotic image above her in a small sense of disbelief that she was causing that reaction. When Santana brought her hips down a second time, Quinn moaned at the soaked friction and felt her hips push up, only to meet air.

Santana was sat back on her knees, still somewhat leant on the strong thigh beneath her. Finding it hard to focus, Santana leant her hands forward on the thigh as she moaned Quinn's name with eyes shut tight. She bit down hard on her lip as her head fell back, eventually focusing enough to pull off her white tank.

Quinn gasped at the sight as her hands were drawn like magnets to the newly exposed skin. Marvelling at the feel, Quinn brought her hands up the caramel covered stomach and round to her back, simultaneously leaning up as she pulled Santana down.

Bodies touching, Santana moaned as her nipples hardened against the lace of Quinn's bra. Pale hands stroked down her sides as thumbs grazed her breasts. Santana's lips reunited with Quinn's as she pressed her tongue against them in desire for entrance.

As their tongues battled for domination, Quinn sat up further, allowing Santana to remove the obstructing bra. As Quinn leant back to the bed, Santana moved to continue their kiss but when skin met skin, her lips found an open mouth panting at the sensation.

Santana kissed the corner of the lapse mouth, moving again to kiss down a pale neck. Eventually finding the pulse point, Santana began nibbling and sucking passionately, every now and then allowing her tongue to soothe the attack.

Quinn was wet with desire, desperate for the knots in her stomach to be released. "Sa-Santana" The name was panted and only acknowledged by a gruff moan.

Her eyes rolled once again to the back of her head as hard nipples pressed against her own. "I need you." Quinn's nails dug into Santana's shoulder blades in an attempt to control her hips from bucking.

Santana said nothing, instead beginning a trail of kisses down Quinn's body. Only stopping to pay due attention to a painfully hard nipple. She swirled her tongue around the areola, roughly palming the other breast with her left hand. Quinn's fingers tangled in brown hair as she pushed Santana deeper, hot breaths rolling over her nipple.

Quinn's brow screwed tight as a curse escaped in a husk from the back of her throat, "Fuck."

Needing no more instruction, Santana pushed her tongue hard over the erect nub, flicking it furiously as she pinched the other in her left.

Quinn wrapped her legs around Santana, unable to restrain her need for a release.

Santana loved how Quinn lost her filter; the sound of her cursing was an aphrodisiac to the already hot and heavy situation.

She grazed her teeth down the cream skin of Quinn's abs, taking a moment to appreciate the pale memories that webbed her lower stomach. They were barely noticeable, but Santana felt like she should pay homage to such a monumental moment in the blonde's life.

She needed Quinn to know the truth; if not through words then through actions. Each kiss spoke a thousand words:

Kiss. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. Kiss. I promise I'll never leave you again. Kiss. Promise you'll never leave me too.

Quinn stroked a hand through soft curls as she pulled the brunette's attention back. Their eyes met and in another silent conversation, everything was understood. Santana pulled back up to give a soft, meaningful kiss; it wasn't as hungry as before, but no less passionate.

Dropping her head to the bed, Quinn kept eye contact with the brunette as the pad of her thumb stroked a flush cheek. Santana leant into the hand with closed eyes, taking in a deep breath, and allowing her senses to be overwhelmed with the scent of Quinn.

She raised a hand to the pale one on her cheek and slid it down her forearm. Leaning her forehead to Quinn's, she closed her eyes with a content smile.

We never were good with words.

Santana gave another kiss before leaning back to look into the beautiful eyes she'd never really appreciated. Quinn's hand fell from her face, meeting its caramel counterpart to entwine their fingers. Quinn brought the hand to her lips, continuing their physical communication.

Santana understood, allowing her thumb to brush over plump lips. Her already speeding heart palpitated, causing a rush of butterflies to explode in her stomach. The friends shared intense eye contact, not breaking until Santana again hovered above Quinn's lips.

With a smile of pure serenity, Santana left a chaste kiss before retreating back down Quinn's body. She trailed her fingers along the expanse of pale skin, in need of proving her appreciation of the awe Quinn left her in.

Santana was now leant back on her knees, between Quinn's, as naked thighs surrounded her. She rubbed each hand on their respective thighs, down the luscious skin to slowly pull them back up. Taking in the view, Santana's eyes found black panties, soaked with want.

Unconsciously licking her lips, Santana brought her hands down the cream thighs once again as she leant down to kiss where lace met skin. She followed the seam until she found a protruding hip bone, slowly circling it with her hot, wet tongue. Strong thighs squeezed against her as Quinn forced her hips to remain still.

Santana moved her hands around pale legs, moving up to squeeze toned cheeks. Quinn let out a guttural moan as her thighs dropped open and her hips thrust upwards.

A smile now playing on her lips, the brunette moved back to the pantie line, giving a soft kiss before dragging her teeth down, and with it, the lingerie. Again Quinn bucked, this time meeting a wet, open mouthed kiss where lace used to cover.

"Oh my God!" Quinn nearly choked as she spoke, the mixture of speaking and trying to take in an entire room of oxygen in one breath not working well together. Her hands, previously gripping the sheets behind her, were now entangled in delicious, damp hair. Santana's fingers hooked through the panties, bringing them away from the dripping centre they encompassed. She leant back, only long enough to pull them from the long, endless legs.

Back within seconds, Santana closed her eyes, allowing herself to fall victim to the incense that was just pure Quinn. Head in a haze, Santana was drawn closer, wanting to drown in the aroma if it meant feeling this good.

Glancing up, Santana's breath was wrenched from her upon the sight of Quinn. Santana's mouth salivated at the sight, her core replicating the reaction.

Never in all her experience of being a top, had she felt submissive when going down. Looking at Quinn, eyes full of lust, leant up on one elbow as her left hand pushed a strand of dark hair behind a caramel ear, Santana felt submissive. And it wasn't in a bad way.

Her damp thong become soaked as a wave of desire shook her body.

No longer able to restrain herself Santana pressed her flat tongue up along Quinn's dripping core. Moaning at the delicious taste, the vibrating hum shook through Quinn causing her back to arch involuntarily, "Oh fuck!"

Further turned on by the continuous cursing, Santana circled the bulging clit before delving back to press her tongue harder up the slit.

Both Quinn's hands knotted in dark hair, as her thighs tightened around Santana's ears. Head thrown back, eyes clamped tight, Quinn struggled to breathe as her pants brought barely any oxygen.

Santana's hands wrapped round pale thighs, resting where thigh met hip. Her tongue explored the wet folds as thighs tightened further around her head. Santana returned her attention to Quinn's erect clit, flicking her tongue before sucking hard. Nails dug into her scalp as she heard moans muffled by the thighs against her ears. Santana looked up as she began circling the mound with her tongue, eyes falling on an open mouthed Quinn, back arched, and breasts heaving with each breath. Santana moaned as her hands roamed the skin of Quinn's stomach before dragging her nails down it.

This time, as Quinn bucked her restraint gave out as she dragged Santana's head up to meet hungry lips. Santana wasted no time, entering Quinn's mouth before roughly biting at her lower lip.

Quinn's moan was almost a cry as the mixture of herself and the pleasurable pain caused another flood between her legs. Santana moved to straddle Quinn's leg as her hand heaved forcefully down her side. Reaching her destination, Santana removed her lips as she watched her own actions.

She pushed Quinn's thigh down to the side before pulling her hand back up the sensitive skin. She danced her fingers along the invisible pantie line until a white hand covered her own. Looking up, she saw dark eyes as the hand pushed her own against the wet heat.

Releasing a loud moan, Santana moved to nibble under Quinn's ear, sucking between hot pants. Quinn's hand tightened over her own, moving it hard against herself, "Fuck me." Quinn's voice was lower than ever, making Santana clench her stomach at the erotic voice.

Santana pulled her head back, flicking her hair over one shoulder as she looked at Quinn's needy expression. She leant down as she slowly inserted a finger into the tight, wet entrance. Quinn's hand moved to her wrist; clenching tightly to keep stable. Slowly moving in and out, Santana pressed the heel of her palm against Quinn's clit, moving in a circular motion. Nails dug into her wrist as Quinn bucked hard against her. Leaning down, Santana breathed heavy into Quinn's ear. "You're so fucking hot when you say that." Santana took a lobe in her mouth, nibbling as Quinn's eyes rolled back into her head.

As Santana pulled out she inserted a second finger pushing hard before curling the digits.

"Oh Fuck!" Contrary to earlier, Quinn's voice was now a few octaves higher, giving away how close she was.

Hearing this, Santana brought up the pace, now using her thumb to press and circle the throbbing clit. Quinn's hands returned to Santana's shoulder blades, again digging nails into the caramel skin.

As Quinn tightened around her fingers, Santana continued to pump furiously, "Open your eyes."

Quinn was gone, there was no interpreting requests or directions; her head was in pure ecstasy as she began to spasm around the foreign digits.

"Q, look at me." The demand sliced through Quinn's fog as she forced her eyes to meet the Santana's deep brown eyes above her, just as she began tumbling over the edge, body shaking.

"Oh Santana!" Quinn's hips left the bed as her spasms brought her further around the fingers that curled inside her.

Santana kept moving until the muscles relaxed before slowly pulling them out. Quinn whimpered at the loss, as her eyes re-opened to the image of Santana lapping off the juices around her fingers.

An animalistic urge over-whelmed Quinn as she aggressively pulled Santana towards her, thrusting her tongue through parted lips upon touching. Both women moaned as they shared the flavour, eventually slowing down as the blonde released a content sigh.

With a final peck, Santana leant back, she took in the bed that had previously been perfect. Somehow, the comforter had completely disappeared leaving nothing but messy sheets. She leant on her arm with a smile, preferring the bed in this state. As she lay, she pulled the sheet over her slightly cooling body.

Quinn collapsed to the bed, sheet pulled up over her breasts, having ended the workout near the pillows.

She turned her head with a smile to the goddess ahead of her. "So that's why college girls experiment?" Quinn's heart pounded. It wasn't what she wanted to say. It didn't portray how she'd been made to feel. Oddly though, it was the only thing that seemed appropriate.

"And thank God they do!" Santana's heart clenched, the conversation seemed so far from the intimate communication they'd just shared with their bodies.

Stomach dropping, Quinn jumped right in with her response. "You know it was fun, and I've always wondered what it would be like to be with a woman but uh, I don't know… I think for me it was more of a one-time thing."

Lie. Quinn Fabray you filthy liar! She wanted to eat her words, take them all back and return to the honesty they'd shared that evening, but her body was so used to having to protect her that the words had left her lips before she knew what was happening.

Every time before this had been the equivalent of Sue Sylvester's Shake diet. You got the nutrients, but without the enjoyment of tasting the flavours, and without the satisfaction of feeling full.

If she hadn't had Beth, she would swear she'd never had a sexual encounter before.

If she hadn't had Beth, she would swear she'd just lost her virginity.

"Look, you don't have to worry; I'm not going to show up to your house with a U-haul!"

That was not what worried Quinn. What worried her was that they'd barely seen each other since they graduated, and even now, despite their promise, despite what they'd just shared, she didn't know if things would change.

"Hm," Quinn reached for the complimentary bottle of water next to her, gently unscrewing the cap. "So, what happens next?"

"Well, you could walk out first?" Quinn's stomach dropped as she struggled to swallow the water in her mouth. Ever the gentlewoman…

"Or, we could make it a two time thing?" Santana's smile masked her inner heart attack as she feared gay-panic setting in at any moment.

Quinn's eyes didn't leave Santana's as the smile grew on her face, eyes still trained on Santana as she put the bottle back on the side. Heart pounding, Quinn pushed herself from the bed.

There really was a God!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek so I hope you enjoyed. Second time I've written smut so go easy on me ;)
> 
> PLEASE REVIEW/FAVE/FOLLOW
> 
> The game is called 'The Nervous Game' –shock horror (google it if you don't know what it is)
> 
> With regards to Santana's feelings about being outed: I drew from my own experience of this, so it's just my view of things.


	3. Lay ins and Lay overs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoiler: they make it a 2 time thing. This also includes a set up for the sequel: Slow Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing
> 
> A/N 1: What's that? I'm finally updating the story after almost 4 years? –It's a record! Seriously though, this is a thank you to everyone that has supported my writing. I just got back into fan fiction with a Clexa piece that I've started (check it out, if you ship it ;) 'I Was Made For Loving You'), and decided I owed it to you guys to complete this.
> 
> A/N 2: Technically, you could stop after the morning after scene. The rest of this chapter still works, but is more of a set up to a sequel that I am writing.
> 
> A/N 3: I write script now, so my fics will probs be including more dialogue than ever, so that's a thing.

Lay-ins and Lay-overs

 

Santana's mind froze as she saw Quinn move across the bed towards her. She had been sure that she'd pushed it too far, but the sight in front of her told a different story. As Quinn neared Santana, she leant up on her knees, allowing the sheet to fall from her body. It had only been moments since Santana had seen it, touched it, kissed it, and yet still, her breath caught in her throat as her eyes noted every curve. She moved her focus to Quinn's face. There was a genuine smile that seemed to light Quinn's eyes; so caught up in them, Santana didn't seem to notice them nearing her.

Quinn's lips pushed softly but purposely to Santana's. Quinn noticed that Santana looked at her differently than any of the people she'd been with in the past; of course, there was a hunger, but there was something else. Unable to put her finger on it, Quinn simply let the feeling of Santana's tenderness wash over her.

The women were content in reacquainting their tongues as Quinn moved to lie atop Santana. Santana hummed her approval, eventually opening her eyes and pushing her fingers through blonde hair to get a good look at her friend's face. After a moment, Quinn broke the silence, "We're going to need to lose this." Quinn pulled her index finger down the skin of Santana's chest, between her breasts, as she began to lower the sheet that separated their bodies.

Santana's heart raced in her chest. She didn't understand how Quinn had such an effect on her, but didn't have time to contemplate it as she moved to gain the upper hand. Santana used her strength to reverse their positions: Quinn now on her back as Santana leant over her. In an attempt to even the playing field, Santana purposefully sat back –giving Quinn a taste of her own medicine, as the sheet slid down to reveal pert breasts. She watched Quinn's eyes move around her body, noticing the silent gulp as her friend unconsciously licked her lips.

With a small smirk to herself, Santana lifted herself slightly in order to completely move the sheets as two cream hands danced up her sides. They were unexpected, and Santana's heart danced in nervous shock as her knees dropped back to the bed. She allowed her eyes to close as Quinn's hands wandered the stretch of her sides and back.

Suddenly, Santana's back met the mattress with a thud. Her eyes sprang open to see a smirking Quinn above her. With a half-hearted frown, Santana leant up on one elbow as she moved her other hand forward, ready to jokingly scold her friend. Before any words could leave her mouth, Quinn's hand met Santana's, so she allowed her muscles to relax as she waited to see the blonde's intentions. Quinn brought Santana's palm to the flat of her pale chest, not far from where her heart would be situated. Santana's could feel her own heart contract slowly, almost in a sad squeeze of wanting. Quinn let her hand slide down past Santana's wrist before returning to the hand itself; she pulled it up to her neck as she moved to lean down to Santana, finally pulling it down to cover her breast, squeezing her pale hand so Santana's did the same.

Santana's mouth dropped open. Her body seemed useless as she watched Quinn show her exactly what she wanted. Breathing the life back into her, Quinn captured Santana's lips for a deep kiss, teasing her tongue against them in a beg for entrance. Santana obliged, her brain having seemingly rebooted from what had just happened. Using her thumb, Santana pushed over Quinn's hard nipple as they continued to kiss. Quinn took in a sharp breath, pulling back just enough for the words to escape her lips, "I want you."

Santana's heart sped up at Quinn's demand, moving her hand to immediately obey. As she neared Quinn's stomach, she was held still by Quinn's hand. Quinn moved her lips to Santana's neck. She left two kisses as she made her way to Santana's ear before clarifying, "No, I want you." Santana's eyes rolled back in her head at Quinn's husky voice, pink lips attacking her neck as she moved her hand from Quinn's stomach to the soft skin of her back, pulling her even closer.

Quinn kissed her way down Santana's neck, desperate to give her the same feelings of pleasure her friend had evoked from her. Her trail led between the silky skin of Santana's breasts. Quinn danced her tongue over the curve of one bosom, allowing herself a moment to familiarise herself with the sensation. Her heart raced. She could taste the salt of sweat on Santana's skin. A small moan escaped her lips as she kissed her way towards a hardened nipple, she couldn't quite believe how soft they were. Taking a breath, Quinn brought her hand to cup the breast as she readied herself to bring her lips down.

The feeling of Quinn's breath on her nipple had Santana's back arching slightly, a moan leaving her mouth as her nipple inadvertently met Quinn's lips. Santana's moan of pleasure was the only encouragement Quinn needed to let her tongue move over the hard nub. She tried to replicate Santana's movements earlier, occasionally removing focus from the nipple to the areola. Without thinking, Quinn's free hand moved to squeeze another pert breast, again, causing Santana to raise herself into the movement.

Quinn loved the effect she was having on her friend. Even if she wasn't experienced, she must have been doing something right.

Moving her mouth down Santana's body, she left a trail of kisses as her hands continued to roam caramel skin. By now, Santana's thighs were holding Quinn close, but they quivered as a gentle hand slid down to encourage them apart. With eyes closed, Santana's legs dropped open –unaware of her own voice, deep with lust as it met Quinn's ears, "God."

Quinn brought her lips to halfway down Santana's inner thigh, relishing the way the muscles twitched against her lips. Kissing her way up hot skin, Quinn couldn't supress the sound of approval that left her throat when the scent of Santana hit her nostrils. She had never imagined such a thing could smell good, let alone have such an arousing effect on her own body. Quinn inhaled deeply. Without thinking, she pushed her lips against the red lace to kiss Santana. Hearing a sharp intake of breath, Quinn did the same again, pushing her lips more forcefully and letting her tongue move over it, as Santana raised her hips involuntarily.

Suddenly feeling confident in her actions, Quinn hooked her finger through the lacy, red thong, pulling it down with ease –as though she'd done this a thousand times before. Once the material had been completely removed, Quinn settled between Santana's legs. She could never have predicted the hunger she felt when looking at how wet Santana was for her.

Santana's thighs tightened around Quinn. Her heart raced as she tried to calm her breathing. Nervous, Santana glanced down. Santana breathed out unexpectedly, the word leaving her lips at barely a whisper, "Fuck."

It seemed to have caught Quinn's attention. They held eye contact for a moment: Santana hardly able to comprehend the idea of Quinn going down on her, and Quinn taken over with heat as she held Santana's eyes. Lowering her mouth, Quinn let her tongue run up Santana's length, the taste forcing her eyes to close in pleasure as she felt Santana's thighs close tighter still.

Santana's heart was running away with itself. She tried to push through the fog of pleasure to keep hold of her senses. She had only let Brittany be this intimate with her, and even then, it was a rare occasion. There was something about not feeling a body pressed against her that made her feel vulnerable. Quinn pushed her tongue over Santana's clit before sucking it. Heart hammering, Santana moaned, "Yes." Santana pushed her fingers through Quinn's hair, forcing herself to look down as Quinn tilted her head to meet her friend's eyes.

Something struck Quinn about the brown eyes that had earlier only held lust; there was an almost begging in them. She allowed her eyes to close, but was soon opening them as she felt Santana's hand on her own. It was being pulled up, and Quinn looked to see if something was wrong. Instead, Santana's eyes remained closed, her chest moving dramatically with each breath as she interlocked their fingers together.

Santana hoped Quinn wouldn't mind, it felt like something that wouldn't happen in a hook up, but she needed something to feel closer to her. Quinn was a little taken aback, her heart racing in a different way as she gave Santana's hand a small squeeze. Giving a soft kiss to Santana's throbbing clit, Quinn moved up Santana's body. Her eyes met Santana's as she looked down. The line in Santana's forehead told her that her friend was worried she'd done something wrong.

Quinn pulled Santana from the back of the neck as she gave her a deep kiss, sharing the taste she had gotten lost in. They moaned as their tongues stroked gently. Tilting her head, Quinn eyed their hands. She gave a soft smile before gently pulling her hand up Santana's forearm and down the side of her body. Dropping so their bodies were flush, Quinn looked deep into brown eyes as she hushed, "Is this okay?"

Santana nodded, pulling Quinn back in for another kiss. Their movements were passionate, but paced. They were lost –not in the heat, but in each other. Quinn continued to kiss Santana as she brought pulled her right hand down damp skin, adjusting her position to allow her hand between them. She could feel the heat emanating from Santana, and couldn't wait any longer before letting two fingers move through her folds, wetting them with Santana's want. Just as Santana began to hum her approval, Quinn pushed in a soaked finger.

Santana's mouth dropped open as she desperately tried to catch her breath, but it was impossible as Quinn began slowly moving her finger in and out. Quinn watched Santana's face, allowing the desire to encourage her further. Quinn glanced down and pushed the palm of her hand to Santana's clit –eliciting a moan from the woman beneath her. The corner of Quinn's lip pulled as she gained further confidence.

Santana's eyes were scrunched tight as she tried to control the sounds Quinn was evoking. She felt Quinn gently pull her finger out and waited desperately for it to return into her warmth. When a moment passed, she opened her eyes, looking for an answer, and she found it. Quinn was slowly removing the finger from her mouth, having tasted Santana's personal flavour. Santana was stunned, not knowing what to say as she watched her friend lean close to her. With a voice deeper than its usual sultry tone, Quinn spoke into Santana's ear, "You taste so fucking good." As she cursed, Quinn rolled her hips down onto Santana's thigh, allowing her friend to feel just how wet she was from pleasuring her.

"Fuck, Quinn."

Quinn brought her hand back to its former position and rubbed two fingers over Santana's mound.

Leaning back into Santana's ear, a devilish smile played on her lips, pretending she hadn't head Santana, she teased, "What was that?"

Santana didn't want to satisfy Quinn with an answer, so instead used her hand as Quinn had done before to urge the woman on top to gesture that she needed more. She could feel Quinn's lips curl into a smile on her neck as Quinn obeyed her request, pushing two fingers inside. With that, Santana's legs wrapped around Quinn, wanting her as close as possible.

Quinn pumped her fingers in and out, building speed as her palm continued to work Santana's clit into a frenzy. She could feel Santana tightening around her and remembered what had made her turn to jelly earlier. Quinn curled her fingers. Santana's thighs clamped tighter. Her breath was ragged as she moaned out for Quinn to not stop.

Dragging her teeth down Santana's neck, Quinn began sucking ferociously as her fingers worked quickly to build Santana to climax. Santana's voice sounded almost frantic as its pitch raised with each word.

"Yes. Quinn. God, Yes!"

Santana's hips continued to rock slowly as she rode out the orgasm, her thighs loosening from their death grip.

"Fuck, Quinn."

Quinn kissed up Santana's jaw line, enjoying the moan when she slid her fingers from Santana.

Santana's eyes took a moment before they could focus on Hazel, her chest still contracting heavily with the need for air.

Finally, Quinn allowed their lips to meet again, hers swollen from the attention she'd paid to Santana's neck. Sliding slightly off of Santana, Quinn leant her head on Santana's chest. She listened to the fast heart rate gradually slow. Santana stared at the ceiling, thinking over how they ended up here.

"Well," Santana was still slightly out of breath as she paused to wet her lips, "I was right."

Quinn frowned in confusion, lifting her head to look to Santana for an explanation.

"It's definitely not you."

Quinn couldn't help the smile that took over her lips as she rolled her eyes. She bit her lip, thinking of the numerous conversations that had led to their current predicament. Looking up to Santana, she gave a nonchalant shrug before responding, "I suppose you were okay, too."

Santana sat up swiftly, leaning back on one elbow. She knew Quinn was joking, but she couldn't help herself as she pulled her hand up the back of Quinn's thigh that was draped over her.

"Shall we see just how wet you still are from 'okay'?" Santana smirked. Quinn blushed as she began to roll away from Santana. Before she could bring her hands to cover her face, Santana was already pulling her back.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Quinn pushed a hand into her face, embarrassed.

Santana changed her body language immediately. She covered Quinn's hand with her own, bringing her lips a touch away from Quinn's as she spoke quietly in reference to Quinn's state of arousal, "Do you have any idea how sexy that is?"

By now, Quinn's face was crimson, but she allowed her lips to be captured by Santana's. The kisses were deep and purposeful –an attempt to reassure Quinn that she had nothing to be embarrassed about. Eventually, Santana gave a final peck before settling on her side, next to Quinn. A comfortable silence fell over them. They lay side by side, letting their soft skin complement each other.

Quinn glanced at the clock on the bedside table.

"We should probably…" She didn't want to finish the sentence, knowing the next day would be entirely different.

Santana sighed, "Yeah." She rolled away from Quinn, leaning over the bed to pick up a pillow that hadn't made it through the night. Settling on her back, she watched as Quinn walked across the room to turn the light off.

"They should really have a switch next to the bed." Quinn said, her body suddenly cold from the lack of body heat Santana had been providing. Santana hummed in agreement –partly because she was tired, but also because she would be lying if she said she hadn't enjoyed the view.

Now in darkness, Santana felt the bed shift as Quinn returned. Quinn pulled the sheet up over them as she adjusted her pillows. Santana bit her lip as she rolled onto her side, leaving her back to Quinn. She was trying her hardest to not think of what the morning might bring.

Quinn eyed the back that now faced her, her eyes now adjusted to the darkness. Shuffling closer, she tentatively let her fingers draw patterns on her friend's back.

Santana's eyes closed in comfort, her body relaxing as she let out an involuntary hum of approval. Quinn grew braver, letting her hand slide down Santana's side. Trying to push out the part of her mind that questioned whether this was a good idea, Quinn moved up so her body was pressed against Santana's back.

Santana leant back into Quinn, loving her presence. She pulled Quinn's arm down so it was holding her closely. With a soft kiss to where shoulder met neck, Quinn breathed in Santana. Contented, and exhausted, they were asleep in moments.

…

Quinn woke with a groan, rolling to face away from the window and sun that had undoubtedly woken her. With a sleepy inhale, Quinn moved her hand across the bed to find the woman she'd fallen asleep with. She opened her eyes, noticing the absence of Santana. Looking around the room, Quinn's senses finally clicked in as she heard the shower come to a stop. She pushed her fingers through her hair, happy that Santana hadn't just left her there.

It was a few moments before the bathroom door opened, and a fresh faced Santana walked through. She had a hotel towel wrapped around her body, her wet hair lying in perfect waves down her back.

"You've decided to join me then?" Santana smiled at Quinn as she walked towards her bag.

"You should've woken me up."

Santana was bent over her bag, rummaging through it for fresh clothes when she looked over her shoulder at Quinn. "To be honest, I thought you could probably use the sleep."

Quinn leant up on her elbows, "Yeah, we did drink quite a bit." Surprisingly, she had no headache. More importantly, she was certain that she remembered every aspect of the night before.

Apparently, Santana had found what she was looking for as she walked towards the end of the bed and dropped a pile of clothing, "I was actually referring to you keeping me up all night." A smirk spread across her lips as her heart raced uncontrollably. She had been mulling over how to approach the subject whilst in the shower, and the best she could think of was to be her usual smartass-self.

Quinn quirked an eyebrow. The corner of her lip pulled, giving the tiniest hint of a smile, as she pulled the sheet down and stood from the bed. Walking towards the bathroom, Quinn looked over her shoulder to see Santana's eyes wide, pouring over her body, "Yeah; that will have something to do with it."

With that, Quinn walked into the bathroom, heart pounding as she closed the door behind her. She had no idea what she was doing, but surprisingly, she wasn't worried. Looking in the mirror, she gave herself a reassuring nod, before stepping into the shower.

…

Quinn and Santana were sat behind Kurt and Rachel as they flew back to New York. They had been flying for about an hour, and it felt like Rachel had spent the entire flight turned round, sat up on her knees to tell Quinn all about her latest auditions.

"It just feels like, even though we're all together, we haven't really had a chance to talk, you know?"

Quinn smiled, as Santana rolled her eyes half-heartedly.

"You haven't told us what you ate for breakfast yet, Rachel…" Quinn nudged Santana with her elbow, trying hide the grin tugging at her lips.

Rachel gave Santana a disapproving look, before returning her attention to Quinn, "Sorry, Quinn, am I boring you?"

Quinn composed her face, "No," she said in a tone slightly higher than normal, before giving a more convincing, "not at all."

Santana supressed a snort. She knew Quinn, and that was a terrible lie. Smirking to herself, she adjusted her arms on the armrests, looking around the cabin for something to distract her from the stories she'd heard a thousand times already. The soft brush of a finger against her own was enough to drown out Rachel, as she felt her heart jump into her throat. Trying not to draw attention, she glanced down out their hands, next to each other on the armrest. Quinn's hand seemed so natural, it could easily have been a mistake.

As though Quinn could read her mind, she curled a cream finger around Santana's. It felt like an act of comfort, of solidarity; Quinn's way of saying: I'm bored as hell too, but I'm here.

"Can I get you ladies anything?" The flight attendant seemed to appear out of nowhere, causing Santana's head to whip round, bringing her hands into her lap as she looked up at the woman.

"Just some waters, please." Quinn answered the attendant, worried that she'd crossed a line with Santana. She leant over her friend to accept the waters, and waited for the woman to move onto Kurt and Rachel –who was now sat back in her seat.

Santana looked to Quinn, accepting one of the water bottles with a smile, "Thanks." Quinn blushed, looking out the plane window in an attempt to hide it.

"It's no problem."

Santana worried her lip. The silence was welcome after Rachel's incessant talking, and she let her eyes follow the profile of Quinn's face as she looked out the window.

Quinn could feel Santana's eyes on her. She loved it. It made her heart feel hot as it beat heavy in her chest. Slowly, she let her eyes drop, turning her head back to the chair in front of her. Once there, she let her eyes meet Santana's. The tension was palpable –not sexual, not awkward, but electric. Clearing her throat softly, she glanced away nervously, "I umm, have my iPod if you want to share my earphones?" She wasn't sure why she felt so shy about such an offer –after all the years of riding the bus with the Cheerios, the two had shared earphones on hundreds of occasions.

Santana nodded with a smile, and accepted an earphone from Quinn as her friend fiddled with the device. The two spoke in soft voices, only meant for each other, "You probably won't like much of it."

Rolling her eyes with a smile, Santana replied, "When do I ever?"

"I can't help your bad taste in music." Quinn widened her eyes in challenge as a grin spread across her face.

Santana narrowed her eyes, placing the earphone in her outer ear, as Quinn did the same, "Just play the music, Fabray."

…

Walking out of the terminal, Kurt spoke over his shoulder, "How long's your journey from here, Quinn?"

Quinn grimaced, "About 4 hours."

Rachel snapped around in an instant, causing Santana and Quinn to walk straight into her.

"What?! No, you're staying at ours tonight." Santana rolled her eyes as Rachel turned to continue walking. Yeah, don't mind us, just walking here… "At least get some rest after all the travelling we've done this weekend."

Quinn hesitated, her words coming out in somewhat of a stutter, "I… No, I can't… You… I would just be in the way."

"Don't be ridiculous, Quinn, we all managed to fit when you last visited, didn't we?" Rachel didn't even look back to see Quinn's nod.

"As long as I'm not in the way." Quinn glanced sideways to gauge Santana's reaction. She had remained quiet on the subject, and the last thing Quinn wanted was to make Santana feel uncomfortable.

Santana's insides had turned to jelly. She hadn't prepared herself for this, and her brain was overloaded with a million and one thoughts. Why hadn't she thought to offer that? Would Quinn think she didn't care? Would Quinn feel awkward about staying over? Where was she going to sleep?

Deciding to take a calming breath, Santana glanced up with, and with a light tone of approval said, "If you can sleep through Rachel's snoring, then it'll be a miracle." Turning her head, she met Quinn's eyes with a smile in an attempt to assure her there was no problem on her part, even if she was having a minor internal freak out.

…

Santana sat on the chair with her legs pulled close to her chest. Rachel had taken the centre spot on the couch, as usual. Kurt was to Rachel's right, and Quinn to her left. Santana's chair was in front of Kurt, diagonally opposite Quinn. She had let Rachel and Kurt do most of the talking, secretly thankful that she didn't have to Tango in and out of conversations with Quinn. The lights were low, and Santana had spent most of the night watching her friends talk, tired from the flight and the constant energy needed to process her and Quinn's situation.

Quinn was somewhat quiet too –Rachel's stories were rarely two way. Between nodding, eating pizza and sipping at the red wine the four had been sharing, Quinn's eyes periodically made their way to Santana's. She wasn't thinking much, just keeping half an ear open in case Rachel was looking for any sort of response. Mostly, she felt calm.

"Anyway," Kurt stood from the couch. When did he start talking? Quinn and Santana silently wondered. "I'm heading to bed."

Rachel stood too, both of them collecting the pizza boxes and glasses before making their way to the kitchen area. "We should probably be heading to bed too, Quinn." Rachel's voice cut through Quinn's thoughts. She had been eyeing Santana's chair, noting it was big enough for two, and considered joining her. Turning her head to Rachel, Quinn gave a blank look, having only heard her name.

"Do you mind if we do too? I have to be up early tomorrow."

Standing from the couch, Quinn let a small yawn escape her lips, "No problem."

"Okay, I'll just move some stuff around, I won't be a minute." With that, Rachel went into her room of sorts, and Kurt gave a tired goodnight before disappearing into his own space.

Noting they were now alone, Quinn walked across the room to Santana, and sat next to her in the chair. It was clear Santana was tired, as she leant forward to let her head rest on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn pushed her fingers through curly locks, enjoying how silky they were against her skin. Quinn moved to drop a kiss on the top of Santana's head, only to second guess herself, before speaking softly, "You should get some sleep too, Tana."

Santana groaned, pushing her face into Quinn in stubbornness. Quinn laughed gently, "Come on." Quinn offered her hands to Santana, standing up from the seat. Santana contemplated them with a frown before relenting to let Quinn pull her up. She walked with Quinn to the curtain that lead to her room, hesitating at the entrance.

"Good luck with that lawnmower in your ear tonight."

Quinn's eyes widened as she shushed Santana with a grin, "It's not that bad. Just listen to some music."

Santana's face turned into a frown as she purposely raised her voice, "Lady Hummel still hasn't returned them."

Rolling her eyes, Quinn pulled the iPod from her pocket with earphones wrapped around it.

"Don't say I never give you anything."

Santana smiled and pulled her friend in for a hug.

"I would never."

They remained close until Rachel called from her room, "Ready when you are, Quinn."

Pulling back with a sigh, Quinn handed Santana the iPod, "I guess that's my cue."

"Are you sure you don't want these?"

With a nod, Quinn turned to walk to Rachel's section. Santana hovered at the entrance, watching her friend look back, before walking into Rachel's makeshift room, "Night, Q."

…

Quinn lay next to Rachel, staring at the ceiling. Her snoring definitely wasn't as bad as Santana had made out, unsurprisingly. Still, she had woken with a jolt about half an hour ago, and found she couldn't get her mind off the brunette who lay on the other side of the apartment. Peering over Rachel's sleeping body, she squinted to see the time on the alarm clock: 03:38. Great.

Gently easing herself out of the bed, Quinn finally decided it would be okay for her to borrow back her earphones from Santana. She would just pop her head in, and grab them along with her iPod from the bedside table: simple. She took steady steps across the loft, doing her best to be as quiet as possible. Biting her lower lip, she pulled the curtain back to Santana's room, stepping in on her tip toes as she eyed the bedside table for her iPod. Quinn frowned, letting her eyes wander the room as she tried to think where Santana may have left them.

Santana turned over in her sleep, causing Quinn to remain perfectly still, though she was sure she could hear her on heart thudding. Once she was sure Santana was still asleep, she pursed her lips at the sight of headphones still in Santana's ears, uncomfortably wrapped around her friend's, after a night of movement. Quinn leant over, less bothered about having her earphones back, than from saving Santana from strangling herself in the night, and gently removed on of the earphones. Carefully, she managed to unwrap them from Santana's arm, pulling the iPod it was attached to. It was her own; Quinn picked it up with a furrowed brow, noting it was the same playlist from their plane journey.

Touching the iPod had caused the screen to light up, and Santana stirred in her sleep. Santana groaned, her eyes scrunched tight as she pulled the remaining earphone from her ear. Lifting her head, she squinted at the figure before her, and realised who it was. Her voice was thick with sleep as she spoke, "Quinn."

"Sorry, Tana, I couldn't sleep."

Closing her eyes again, Santana grumbled her response, "I told you about the lawnmower."

Quinn smiled, rolling her eyes as she readied to leave her friend to her sleep.

Santana rolled onto her back and pulled back the covers. Quinn hesitated.

"You don't have to, but it's cold, so make a decision." Santana wasn't at her best mid-sleep, but that didn't stop Quinn from leaving the iPod on the night stand and sliding into bed with her friend. She was surprised when Santana immediately pulled her closer, so they were face to face. This didn't mean much to Santana as her eyes stayed closed. However, Quinn took this opportunity to study Santana's face –as much as she could with the minimal light available. An unexpected hand found its way beneath Quinn's top and up her back. Santana traced her fingers over Quinn's the creamy skin in an attempt to help her feel sleepy. Quinn let her eyes close at the touch, as a quiet hum emanated from her throat.

Surprisingly, it didn't take long for Quinn's eyelids to feel droopy, and by the time Santana's hand stopped moving, Quinn's breathing had slowed, leaving her to fall asleep in moments.

…

All of a sudden, Santana felt like a freshman in high school, again –standing at the front door after a first date. The nerves flew around her stomach as she pushed a hand through her hair. Sensing that Santana wasn't sure how to say goodbye, the taller girl pulled her friend in for a hug.

"It was good to see you, Tana." She kept her arm around Santana's neck, letting the embrace last a moment longer. She moved her head back, standing directly in front of the shorter brunette, their faces mere inches apart. Quinn's eyes fell to full lips, and back up to brown eyes.

Santana's heart lurched as she followed hazel. Contemplating for a moment, Santana moved to kiss a cream cheek, only it seemed Quinn had made the same decision, and as their faces turned, their lips touched awkwardly together.

Instead of letting the brush of lips pass by, Quinn pushed forward, capturing Santana's full lips in a firm kiss. Their eyes remained closed as they both took a steadying breath, only stepping apart at the sound of Rachel's heels back in the loft pulling them back to reality.

"I, um…" Quinn began, still recomposing after their unplanned kiss, "There's a party next week, if you, um, want to come?" She could feel the warmth growing in her cheeks, but refused to look away.

Santana glanced down, unable to cope with the tension between them, "Don't tell me you go to lame Frat parties, Q." Her words held no malice, only an attempt to bring them back to their usual banter.

Quinn smiled, grateful for a break in the heat, "Unless you want a liquor-free party, they're pretty much the only option."

"Frat house it is." Santana smiled as Rachel finally made her way out of the loft.

"Right then," Rachel cut in, "are we ready to head off?" She was rummaging through her bag for a set of keys, unaware of Quinn's eyes burning into Santana's.

Taking a breath, Santana mustered as much energy as she could, "Get a move on, Fabray. This short ass takes an age to walk anywhere."

Rachel raised an eyebrow at her friend, "We're practically the same height, Santana." Santana only offered a shrug in response.

With a shake of her head, Rachel walked past Quinn, calling after her as Quinn gave her signature Fabray smile, "I'll see you next week."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 4: So there we have it! As was usual, your feedback is greatly appreciated. It takes hours to write, minutes to read, and seconds to review!
> 
> A/N 5: This is fully set up for a sequel –do Quinntana stans exist anymore?! If so, it is called Slow Hands.


End file.
